Young Blood (revised)
by yoda-is-cool
Summary: The first revision of the stories I wrote for the trilogy years ago. OC is an idiot. Luke has like, mad heart eyes for her. Leia is hardly impressed. All that jazz. Takes place during ANH. Rated T not bc the characters swear, but the author does.


**_The Day I Met Luke Skywalker_**

_I've been running all my life._

_Every second of every day for eighteen years. I've fought against the Imperials and the fingers that pointed and laughed at me. Watched on in the shadows as others were afraid my existence._

_The only thing I'm afraid of now is the haunting laugh. I know what he does in the dark._

_The time has come though, for me to unite with a team and prepare for the war that is to come. And I have to live. I need to live. The Force won't let me die. It is time to wear the scars on my sleeve and live on in the names of those who died for me._

_Time to carry on._

* * *

Kat hated it on Tatooine.

The heat was unbearable to her. She remembered living in Mos Espa way back when she was a girl. She got sunburnt all the time, always found sand in her shoes and tufts of her hair stuck to her forehead. Uncle V'kala thankfully hadn't let them stay there too long.

That was many years ago.

But it was today, and today she was in Mos Eisly for old Ben Kenobi.

She took a gulp from her glass of Sarlacc kicker. She lowered her head so her white hair covered her face and sighed. She wondered how she'd get out with all the Imperials lurking about. She hardly had any idea how they managed to get in. (That, generally, is how she escaped custody anyhoo.)

"Ah, I see the young Kat actually decided to show up."

Kat turned around from the bar and looked up at the old man's familiar face. "You're lucky I'm here. Those stormtroopers are everywhere."

"I had considered that."

Ben had sent Kat a hologram asking her to meet him at this very particular cantina. Luckily, she was in the outer rim and managed to get her and Seefor there, but not for cheap. She had considered not coming, due to '_minor cartel complications'_ but Ben had mentioned Imperials and Kat liked knocking their heads in, so here she was.

She also figured it was time to start paying him back. It was usually Kat banging on the old man's front door asking for a place to sleep, couple of credits, or a basket of food. Famously when he wasn't expecting to see her or wasn't wanting to see her.

The two stared at each other.

"I haven't seen you in two years, little bird."

"I know. I would've come to visit, say hey, but the Hutt's….."

"I know. And Imperials."

They both smiled.

"The day they both stop chasing me is the day the galaxy will implode." Kat joked. Ben laughed lightly, however reluctantly.

"I have my reasons for my sudden calling." He stated seriously.

"What do you want?"

Kat managed to get Chewie over and talking to Ben. Ben was discussing if it were possible for Han Solo, the man Kat had hitched a ride with, about a possible ride to the Alderaan system. As it turned out, Ben hadn't wanted Kat for her fighting skills and ability to get into small, tight spaces, as he had originally thought that Kat would still have her small ship and given them a ride.

"…. appear to have a problem," Ben turned around and looked out into the crowd of aliens. He strode over to where a hideous, scarred man and some other alien appeared to be harassing a young boy. Blonde. Looked very out of place. She couldn't see much else. Perhaps around her age, maybe a few years older.

"This little one isn't worth the effort," she heard Ben from where she took an offensive stance behind him. "come let me buy you something-"

Even Kat had not foreseen that the hideous man would push the boy across the room.

Ben took the offensive and drew out his lightsaber, quite literally disarming the boy's offender as she ran across the room to help the blondie to his feet. She got her leather, fingerless gloved hands and hauled him up on to his feet from behind.

"Drunk pirates are like that, gotta be on your toes. You ok, though?" she asked the stunned boy, who appeared to be more entranced at Ben's lightsaber skills than the girl who helped him up. Now that she was closer and the chaos had subsided for the meantime, she could seize him up and know exactly what she was dealing with.

Radiant blue eyes, full of curiosity. Innocence splayed across his face with sun-kissed skin from the sky. Strong upper body, worked with machinery and electronics a lot, judging from his scratched and muscled hands and arms. Possibly a farmhand, as he was ill prepared for the thug.

He turned to face Kat and the Force called to her from him, a playful little tug into his mind. When she delved deeper, she felt a radiating warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. The young boy was full of hope and excitement, yearning as much for the stars he stared at during the night as there was pain he was trying to subside in his mind. They were possibly the same age; he was waiting for his life to begin while she had felt she had lived a whole and heavy life already.

And his stare was caught on her as she tried to untangle his personality without him having said a word.

"Yeah…" He looked at her as if he had seen an angel for the first time. "Just fine." He continued. "I'm Luke Skywalker." He held out his hand.

Kat smiled. "Katalandtemynarilazatirae Dravvaadas." The handshake had finished by the time she had finished pronouncing her name.

"Wha-?"

"Ben holo'd for me to come here. I think I'm on the Alderaan trip."

"I'm-… what?"

"Just call her Kat. She likes to make people stumble on words like that." Ben approached them.

Kat turned to face the old Jedi, with a smug smirk on her lips. "Make's life worth living."

Luke could notice the little glint in her bright green eyes. The mischievousness of her radiated off them.

Ben sighed. "This is Chewbacca," he looked at Luke. "he's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs."

Kat, Luke and Ben followed Chewie into a small booth where a man of around thirty was sitting.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for a passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben spoke.

"Fast ship?" Han appeared almost insulted. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs!"

Kat knew what a load of balderdash that was. She rolled her eyes in response to Han's ridiculous claim. He was like this on the trip over. Force, he was like this everytime she bumped into him the past few years.

"I've outrun imperial starships," Han continued. "not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only myself," Ben answered. "the boy, the girl, two droids-

"_Three_ droids," Kat corrected. "Seefor goes where I go."

Ben sighed. "Three droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han suddenly got interested.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Was all Ben replied.

Han sat back in his seat. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra, and seeing as also Snowball there got a trip before with me. Ten thousand all in advance."

Kat had expected that high price from the beginning. It hadn't cost her _nearly _as much since Captain Flyboy was slightly indebted to her.

"Ten_ thousand_?" Luke was astounded by the large number. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But whose gonna fly it kid?" Han sat forward. "You?"

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and listen…" Luke started to stand up and walk away when Ben pulled him back down again.

Luke was full of eagerness and untested confidence. Kat bet that he probably hadn't even left Tatooine before.

"We haven't that much with us," Kat saw that Ben was making a new offer. "but we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we get to Aldreaan."

Kat got slightly worried as she hadn't a credit on her anymore as she had spent that left of her money on the trip, illicit substances and alcohol. _I knew that Sarlacc kicker would backstab me sooner or later._

"Seventeen, huh?" Han considered Ben's offer for a few moments. "Alright, you guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Ben repeated, making sure he was correct.

Han took interest in something behind the trio. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

The trio turned around to see a couple of stormtroopers investigating the dead bodies that Ben took care of earlier. One was asking about them to the barkeeper who then pointed in their direction.

Kat practically bolted for the exit, with Ben and Luke following not far behind her.

She hated Tatooine, but she _loathed _stormtroopers.

* * *

_No idea how this is gonna work out. First fic; first try for everything. I swear, if I continue it gets more interesting towards the end. Even more interesting if I get up to the Empire Strikes Back. And sorry if the starter is short. So, do your little reveiwy thingys if you want me to continue writing this fic. So long, far well, auf wiedersehn, goodnight._

* * *

_**Revised Author's note**_

So uhhhhh…. Decided to rewrite this, as when I first wrote them I was 15 and terrible at this. I got a burst to rewrite when I was cleaning out my room to move when I found my old notebook for this, filled with literally everything I had thought of for this AU, with Nads in the Clone Wars and what Kat got up to after the trilogy. I found a sketch of a character for episode 9? And an idea of a plot? Which was all thought of well before the sequels were in production and absolutely doesn't fit into the story line _at all _but its all there lol.

And yeah, I sort of tried to come back to writing over the past few years but I could never build up the motivation like I did for this little trilogy. I loved writing back then so much I think I finished _This Is Gospel _in under a month. I remember absolutely smashing that out I was so excited. Things changed for me as I got older and a lot has happened and I'm a totally different person to when I started writing these. My love of writing Kat and Nads slowly slipped away and I never got to finish Nads' story. One day I would like to, but to rebuild what motivation I once had I'm going back to the start and reworking it :)

Also, it's about time I rewrote these. Like, dude, I was 15 when I started. Of course they're terrible, but I think the message and ideas I had back then weren't. some chapters will be completely rewritten, some will just have things added (like this one) (like, guys, shes about to meet the love of her life, the most powerful jedi to have ever existed, son of the chosen one, and in the original it was like "you ok bruh?" yeah bruh, youre beautiful nice", I think she, a force sensitive bitch, child of the emperor, would have more thoughts than that) (she is a dumbass tho wouldn't put it past her)

I'll also clean up some of the grammar but don't put it past me to fix all my mistakes (no beta we die like men).

Things will really move along once I buy a laptop and can work from my bed (I have nerve pain in my back pls send help can't work at pc for too long). I really hope this actually will kick start me into writing more as I loved it when I was younger. It would be amazing to find that kind of love for something again.

Feel free to comment or ask questions!

\- yoda-is-sool


End file.
